The Dragon and the Bat
by xxxVampy-chanxxx
Summary: When the Dark Lord threatens a young witch, Dumbledore takes her to Hogwarts where she is to be protected. But at Hogwarts Rachel meets Draco and the two fall into uncontrollable love, which could be more dangerous than the Dark Lord himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Harry Potter fan fiction I'm writing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series; it all belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. The only things I own are the places and characters I make up. **

Huffing, a girl tossed and rolled around in her bed. Screams were all she could hear…blood was all she could smell. There was a dark figure, tall and lanky. He was reaching out with an ivory, bony hand and muttering nonsense like "death with love" and "mudblood." Feeling his hand reach forward and touch her hot skin it sent shivers down her back and sent her reeling up… Gasping I sat up in my bed, feeling my sweat stained sheets sticking to my damp skin. Feeling the bile rise in my throat I quickly threw the covers back and shot out of my bed. Making it to the toilet just in time to heave my stomach's contents into the awaiting container, I fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. Soon the door of the bathroom gently opened and a blonde woman popped into the room.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" The woman asked, kneeling beside me. I shook my head and let out a sob.

"No! I think there's something wrong with me! I keep having this dream with a dark man and he keeps calling me a mud something and mommy do something!" I began to sob uncontrollably, holding onto my mother's nightgown for dear life.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be alright." She whispered to me, gently stroking my hair. Soon my sobbing calmed and felt my eyes begin to droop, "stay awake for one just one more minute, Rachel." Propping me up against the toilet she disappeared for a minute only to come back carrying a vial, "Rachel, you need to take this." Tipping the vial against my lips, I couldn't protest as the cool liquid that tasted of mint dripped down my throat. Right after the liquid was in me I felt my heavy eyelids finally give in and dropped the rest of the way and close…

Hearing voices the next morning was what woke me up. They were muffled, like they were just outside my door. Opening my eyes was a challenge that seemed almost impossible, but somehow I managed. When adjusted to the light I saw my familiar room, with its black painted walls and the red paint, made to look like blood, dripping from the ceiling and anime posters everywhere. It all seemed normal, but what happened last night was definitely _not _normal. Dragging myself out of my bed I tiptoed over to my creaked door. I could tell it was still early in the morning from my window, so whoever my parents were talking to didn't want me to know.

"_Curiosity killed the cat_." I thought smirking as I peeked through the door, "_or was it just dumb?"_ Looking through the crack in the door I could make out my parents and two other figures. I saw my mother's short figure and her blonde hair but I couldn't see her angry face and blazing emerald eyes, but judging from her voice I could tell she was pissed.

"This is unspeakable!" She almost shouted but was stopped by my Dad, "how dare he go after my daughter! Why is he even attempting to go after Rachel?"

"I understand your anger and pain, but we do not know why." Said a woman that appeared to be very strict but could be kind. She was wearing emerald robes and an emerald pointed…hat? Tilting my head to look at her more I couldn't help but gawk. She looked like she was going to the next Halloween party.

"But you must have some answers," my father stepped in. He stood tall, around 6 feet tall, and was a respectable man. His tone showed meaning and was looking for answers.

"But that is—"

"I believe she is a powerful witch." Before the lady could finish a man's voice answered. It was a kind voice, full of love and wisdom. "And I believe she should attend Hogwarts!" The man answered jollily, throwing his body into view. Now that I could see him, I stared at the man with wonder, too. He was an old man with a long white beard pulled into a ponytail in his front. His robes were periwinkle with yellow stars and moons on them and, he too, had a wizard's hat on his head. I shook my head at the sight and gaped.

"You what?!" My mother apparently was not too fond on this idea, for now she shouted at the top of her lungs, "she shall not!"

"Dear, calm down. Remember, _Rachel,_" Dad said, gesturing to my door, and I had realized they thought I was still sleeping. He was obviously trying to calm his wife down, but his doing was to no avail. She steadily began to rise in anger, her chest heaving at the amount of extortion she was applying.

"She would be safer at Hogwarts," the man said before Mom could get in another shout. At this, Mom seemed to freeze up. She stood there for what seemed forever until finally she broke down and was reduced to sobs.

"I-I-I just don't w-w-want my baby girl getting k-k-killed!" My eyes widened in shock at this sentence, and I felt I had been listening in on the conversation for far too long. Opening the door all the way and stepping out, I stood at attention in front of my doorway.

"Killed? Why would I be killed? Who's trying to kill me?" I asked in one long breath before anyone could see me and send me back to bed. They all turned to me at once and looked surprised or shocked. Then quickly snapping into action my mother pulled me into her embrace.

"Rachel, honey…go back to bed. We'll have breakfast ready in a few hours." She told me, turning me around and nudging me and best as she could back into the bedroom.

"No! Who's trying to kill me?!" I stubbornly held my ground as Mom still tried to push me back into my room. "Who?!"

"A wizard." The man said before my mother could push me away into the safety of my room. I stared at him in shock and looked him over. I then started to connect the dots and soon I could see the black appearing around the edges of my eyes, and then…nothing.

**So this is chapter one of The Dragon and the Bat! Reviews would be nice and I can't wait for people to follow and favorite!**

**xxxVampy-chanxxx, **

**Ja Ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and I really enjoy reviews!**

Screams. That's all I could hear. Their agony as they were murdered gruesomely. Their blood making sounds as it spilled. I could smell it. Then there was the tall figure reaching out towards me. It was like he was asking me to come and play the game.

"_Kill…" _He would whisper and I would cry out no. Shaking my arm away from his, I sat up panting on the couch in my living room. I could feel it again, the bile rising in my throat and as I leaned over the side of the couch to throw up. Luckily, at the last moment, a bowl caught all the contents of my stomach. Heaving I couldn't get air. I felt like I was going to die until I heard a calming voice next to me, rubbing my back. ]

"It's okay Rachel, your safe." The voice told me softly as if I would be afraid of it to, but probably true in this situation, "breath." Doing as the voice commanded I took several gulps of air until I felt like I was going to be sick again. Closing my eyes to stop the room from turning I waited until I was feeling better.

"Better?" The voice asked once I had opened my eyes. I nodded and turned to look at the old man who wore the robes with moons and stars on them. Now seeing him up this close, you could see the twinkle in his eyes, "good!" Standing up he clapped his hands together, "now then."

"What is going on?" I asked no one in particular but just wanted an answer. Looking from my parents worried faces to the old man's beaming one was unnerving. And suddenly I realized that the women that had been here was holding a bowl of my throw up, wrinkling her nose up in disgust. Jumping up a little too quickly, I wobbled on my feet and ran to her.

"Here let me take care of that!" I said as I tried to reach for the bowl, but she was too quick, at the moment, and moved out of my way.

"No I can handle it." She said in deep Scottish accent. I looked at her puzzled as she took out a stick and wave it over the bowl, suddenly, all the liquid that was in the bowl vanished. I let out a scream and ran to my Mom and Dad.

"She's a witch!" I cried, pointing at the woman. I hid behind my Dad like a little child scared of something.

"Yes Rachel you are correct, but you don't have to be afraid. My name is Albus Dumbledore! It is very nice to meet you! And I am a wizard." The man said in one breath as if trying to put it lightly to me. I could feel the black approaching my eyes again, but I shook my head.

"How? Magic isn't real! And if it was, what does it have to do with me!" I shouted at them feeling hysterical.

"Rachel you need to calm down!" Mom said looking at me with pleading eyes. Feeling her pleads were dire, I took a calming breath and looked to the man named Albus.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling confidence bubble inside of me. I didn't know what was going on but, hell; I was going to find out.

"Maybe you should sit for this. Just so you don't faint again." He suggested. After we had all taken our sits on the couches and chairs he began, "there is magic in the world. And Minerva and I are witches and wizards respectively." I gaped at him. Continuing, "and there is a dark wizard trying to, we think, kill you because he see's you as a threat."

"Why would I be a threat?" I asked feeling scared and clueless; I didn't like it when I felt clueless.

"You're a threat because you're a witch and right now I don't know how powerful you are but you must be something."

"I-I-I'm…a witch?" I asked feeling, now, a new pressure on my head. Glancing down at my, I stared at them like they would shot stuff out of them.

"Yes, you've always been one but we wanted to keep you safe and out of that world." Mom said breaking into the conversation. She took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes, "can you understand." I stared at for moments before I nodded. I could understand why my parents would want to keep me from a world like that and it's not like I lived a bad life.

"But why now?" I inquired as I shifted in my sit to get more comfortable.

"Your powers are getting stronger as you grow older. And because you don't have any walls up to block out the Dark Lord your more vulnerable." He told me gently.

"Dark Lord? Who is this Dark Lord?" I asked knowing he had something to do with the dreams I had been having.

"He was a wizard. He turned evil when he was your age. His name is Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said, "he has a group of followers called Death-Eaters that threatened peace in the magical world." _Death-Eaters? Really can they be any more unoriginal! _

"There's a place called Hogwarts that teaches witchcraft and wizardry. I wish for you to come to Hogwarts so you can study to become a skilled witch and we protect you too, but that's only if you wish." I nodded and looked down at my hands again as if they held the answers.

"You'll have to give me time." I supplied looking up at them. They nodded.

"Of course, but please be aware of your safety." He said in a serious tone of voice that made me know that this was no joking matter.

"Yes Albus."

"Please, call me Dumbledore!" He said smiling. I smiled and nodded then stood.

"I'm going to go to bed now, if you don't mind, it was nice meeting you." I said as I made my way back to my room. Once inside I closed the door tight and leaned against it. Closing my eyes I listened to my heart as it beat quickly. Putting a hand over the breast where my heart was supposed to be I took a deep breath.

"Me, a witch…" I whispered to myself. Stripping down until I was in only my undergarments which were green with black lace, I flopped down onto my bed, I felt my body pulsing with heat and that's why I had to strip down so much. My body tended to do that. Shutting my eyes I wanted to go to sleep but on another hand I didn't. Flipping on the switch for the ac I felt the cold air hit my body and I sighed. Feeling my eyes drop I went into hibernation waiting for the nightmares to come.

The next morning, I woke up to the wonderful smell of food. Jumping up and stripping off my old bra and panties. I put on a new pair of black lacy ones and put on a pair of black skinny jeans with black tank top and black flower lace top. I stood in front of my floor length mirror and began applying my makeup. The black eyeliner went on first then the same colored eye shadow was next. Looking back at my now raccoon looking eyes I smiled at the familiar thing. I was a short girl that stood at 5'1 with a sticky figure. I had short, black hair that was dyed and layered and spikey. I smirked at my reflection. Walking out of my room and into the kitchen I was greeted with the sight of a table full of food. Pancakes, eggs, cereals, fruits, sausages and bacons. The whole mother load! I saw Dumbledore and Minerva were sitting at the table while my mother was at the stove. My mother never cook unless she was under a lot of stress. Being used to the odd ritual I went to the table and pick up my fork and stabbed a unsuspecting strawberry.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked both Minerva and Dumbledore, or did she even want me to call her Minerva, but looking at Minerva, "and what do I call you?" She look at me with slightly raised eyebrows.

"You can call me Professor McGonagall." She said her Scottish accent meeting my ears."

"Rachel have you thought about our offer?" Dumbledore asked looking at me with twinkling eyes, "not rushing you or anything." I nodded and looked and him. I had seen out corner of my eye my mother tense.

"And I have decided that I want to go." I said smiling. My mother's tense shoulder's admittedly relaxed and she let out a sigh, "because my mother cares for my safety." My mother whipped around at this.

"Wha,"she exclaimed

"You know it's true Mom." I said smirking. I was always smirking or smiling, "its okay I want to go."

She sighed and nodded and moved over to me. Wrapping her arms around me she put her head in my crook of my neck, "after breakfast you will pack your things and leave. Okay?"

"What about Dad?" I asked well aware that he was at work, "I want to say goodbye to him."

"He'll see you soon, but first is your safety." She told me holding me at arm lengths now. Eventually I nodded reluctantly, "okay now for breakfast!" She said cheerfully as she sat down at the table.

**Don't forget to review people! I hope you enjoyed my story and chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 going up! Reviews would be nice and I can't wait to hear your feedback!**

After breakfast, I started on packing. Making sure I toke the large suitcase that was meant month long trips, I heaved it onto my bed.

"Umph!" Grunting I opened the latches of the suitcase and was greeted with a puff of dust. Waving my hand over the suitcase I smiled at the condition the big, black, plastic thing was in. Scuff marks all over it and it had the smell of old was because I had dropped a candle on it. Walking over to my closet, I began to take everything out. Tops, T-shirts, pants, shoes, panties, bras, you name it, they came out. Soon I realized I would have to borrow another suitcase for my hygiene materials.

"MOM!" Yelling down the hallway, my mother poke her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes Rachel!" She asked while drying a dish. She raised an eyebrow when she saw I was only in my bra and panties, "and Rachel remember we have guest, certain guests that will soon become your headmaster and your teacher!" Blushing, I quickly ran back into my room. I had been in only my undergarments because I was going to ask my mother for help on what I should wear. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt I opened the door again.

"I need another suitcase and can you help me figure out a outfit!" I yelled down to my awaiting mother.

"Yes! One second!" When she finally arrived in tow with a suitcase she was panting from carrying it, "this is heavy!" She said hauling the suitcase into my room. Putting her hands on her hips she stood straight and smiled, "excited for your new school?"

"Yeah…I guess. I'll have to tell all my friends some crazy story." I told her as I sat on my bed, "I'll just say I got accepted into some private school in Scotland."

"Yep that's what you'll have to tell them!" She said moving around my room with interest, "now what did you need help on?" I stood up and stripped down again.

"I need help with an outfit." Nodding she looked at the clothes I had left out from her to chose from, pointing down at a pair of black skinny jeans, a forest, green, long sleeve shirt, a black silk vest, and a pair of black platforms heels.

"Thanks, Mom!" I said picking up the articles of clothing. She nodded and moved out the room and closed the door, after I heard the successful click of the door, I began to put on my clothes. Once I was finished changing, I finished packing and then moved to the hallway where I left my suitcases. Walking into the kitchen once again, for the second time that day, to find everyone in their same spots.

"I'm ready…"I told them as clicked on the kitchen floor with my heels. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall smiled at this and stood.

"Well we should get a move on then!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together and looking at a strange watch on his wrist, "were running a little late, five seconds to be exact!"

"Okay, let me just grab my suitcases and we'll be on our way." I said grabbing my suitcases in the hallway, "okay."

"Let's be going!" Dumbledore exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Holding his arm out to Professor McGonagall, she took it lightly, "now you do the same." Nodding I was about to do it when I was pulled into a pair of arms.

"Be safe!" Mom whispered into my ear, "be safe and don't start trouble!" I smirk and tug of her hair.

"Me? Start trouble? Yeah right!" I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. Turning around I grabbed onto Dumbledore arm and held on tight. I didn't know what was going to happen or how I was going to feel so I figure I hold on tight. The last thing I saw was Mom waving to me when suddenly I felt a pull in my stomach and was hurled into darkness. Then we were standing in a busy train station. Feeling like I was going to throw up, but quickly held it in, I stood up straight and looked around.

"Platform 9 ¾?" I asked looking at the platform with curiosity. I've never heard of ¾ trains.

"Yes that is the train you'll be riding to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore told me as we walked downed the platform. As I clicked along, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. All the students were with carts and had their luggage piled upon them. I figured they must change into their uniforms at one point on the train. I felt really self-conscious as I moved along, but I kept my head held high. People would greet the teacher and headmaster with joy and happiness and suddenly I knew I was going to like Hogwarts.

"Well this is your stop." Professor McGonagall said once we were standing in front of one of the entrances to the train. Hopping up onto the step I waved goodbye to them.

"Bye! See you soon!" I said my goodbyes to them and then moved into the train. Walking down the hallway and looking into the compartments looking for an empty one. Just as I was about to move pass one compartment a body was suddenly shoved out of it and onto me, effectively knocking us to the ground.

"Go get a new one Potter!" A voice shouted resounding off the walls. We laid in pile of limbs on the ground when I heard the voice again, "hey Potter you knocking down women too." Suddenly I felt all my anger flash through me. Standing up so quickly, with as fast as heels could carry me, I whipped my head around.

"You!" I hissed, my eyes flashing while I looked at my assaulter. He was a tall, handsome platinum blonde. Staring back at me now were big beautiful gray eyes, "you fucking asshole!"

"Excuse me?" He asked looking at me with a sneer.

"Yes ,you heard me, you asshole!" I said poking his chest, which was very muscular, and hissing at him, "why don't you apologize?" I remarked more than asked.

"And why would I do that?" He asked looking at me with mild curiosity. He looked me up and down and smirked, "what are you going to do."

"This!" I said and slam my heel's heel down onto his foot. He let out a shriek and grabbed his wounded foot.

"You'll pay for this! My father will hear about this!" He shouted at me.

"Yeah yeah just get in the compartment!" I said shoving him in and I grabbed the boy, which had fallen on the ground, and pulled him into the compartment too. I saw that there were four other people in the compartment. A tall Italian boy with dark eyes, he wore a black dress shirt and black slacks and had a green tie loosely wrapped around his neck. Then there was a girl of average height with brunette hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a short black skirt and a, I'm betting, designer white blouse. She had on makeup done perfectly. On the other side of the compartment stood a dangerously, frightening more like it, red head glaring at the blonde. He wore a knitted sweater that was a deep purple with the letter R on it and a pair of blue jeans. Then next to him stood a bushy haired girl with a red tank top and a pair of black slacks. Moving into the crowded compartment I pushed my suitcases into the overhead luggage holder.

"There!" I said once I was finished with that. I turned and noticed that everyone was looking at me with shock, well mostly everyone, the blonde and the girl with the ponytail were glaring daggers at me. Having all the sits taking up I toke the sit on the floor and sat criss cross. Smiling I held my hand out to the girl that seemed less like to kill me.

"Hi! My name is Rachel!" I told her smiling and tilting my head, "what's yours?"

"Er…Hermione Granger." She told me giving me an awkward smile. I smiled back at her. I could make people feel that way sometimes.

"And yours." I asked of the two boys sitting next to her.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Ron and Harry." I said looking at both of them.

"Wait you don't know who he is." The blonde boy said pointing at Harry. When I stared at him dumbly that must have answered his questioned. I mean, he looked pretty normal to me, shaggy black hair, a pair of blue jeans, and a blue T-shirt. I mean except for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead he was normal.

"I'm pretty new to this whole being a witch thing so I don't know a couple things."

"Oh that's why you're so stupid!" The blonde said laughing.

"Do you want your other foot to be in just as much pain as the other?" I asked just as the train started to move. I felt a giddiness rise up in me at the thought of a train ride, "who are you even?" I asked looking at the three who I didn't know.

"Blaise Zabini, at your service." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." I said kissing his hand I then looked up and laugh at his face. He soon joined me in laughing. Looking at the girl sitting right next to him, "and what is your name fair maiden?"

"Pansy Parkinson." It was curt and with a nod her reply.

"Ok." I look her to the blond who was still holding his wounded foot, "and what is your name Blondie?" I smirked at him. My smirk seemed to make everyone's mouths drop. He debated whether to tell me or not, but finally he decided.

"Draco Malfoy." He smirk and the smirk that was one my face was wiped off. He looked like a prince that was looking at a peasant.

"Asshole, asshole, asshole." I sang nodding my head to imaginary beat while punching the air. I smiled when I saw the annoyed look on his face.

"So Rachel why are you so new to this?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently my powes are just now manifesting." I told them smiling and winking, "I'm a late bloomer."

"More like mudblood." Draco whispered but loud enough for us to hear, "and she's wearing our house's colors."

"Better watch it Malfoy!" Ron said jumping up to my defense. I quickly follow to stop a fight from ensuing, but I trip on my heels and started to fall. I waited to hit the ground but I never did. Two arms were wrapped securely around me. I opened my eyes to be starring into a pair of dark ones. Blaise had caught me in his arms and was now holding me close to his chest.

"Careful there darling." He said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my back. I smiled and stood up straight.

"Thank you Blaise." I said wiping invisible dust off my clothes.

"You're welcome." He gave me a award winning smiling. I could feel myself go faint, oh yeah, I was going to like this school.

**Reviews would be nice please! Chapter 4 will be up soon and please check out some of my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of The Dragon and the Bat. Please Review! **

The rest of the train ride was unadventurous with Blaise, Draco, and Pansy talking to each other about a book they all had to read over the summer and Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking about Hogsmeade. All though, to me, it look like Hermione wanted to join in on the conversation of the other occupants in the compartment, but she decided otherwise. Me, I sat on the ground reading one of my romance books about a vampire and a girl called _The Silver Kiss. _

"The Silver Kiss?" A questioned filled voiced asked and I looked up to meet gray.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head.

"What a muggle story." He spat looking at my small book with disgust. I felt the need to protect my book so I held it to my chest.

"What's a muggle." I asked looking around at all the other occupants.

"A muggle is a nonmagical person." Hermione said sounding like an encyclopedia. I nodded and glared at Draco.

"Whatever I was a muggle until a few days ago, so I love reading this kind of stories." I told them without regret.

"Yes well you should have stayed in your own world." Draco said opening his newspaper which he brought. It had moving pictures on it and kind of unnerved me. I tilted my head and stared at a particular picture of a wizard on a broomstick flying.

"You guys fly here."

"Yes we do. We play a game called quidditch." Blaise informed me, "it's fun maybe you could try out when you get into your house."

"Yeah I hope you're a Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed smiling at me. I smiled and nodded not quite knowing what they talking about.

"You can have her." Draco said shooing me away.

"Aw you don't want me Blondie?" I asked pouting and making puppy dog eyes. He looked more appalled, but then about to change his mind. I smiled and stood and made my way out of the compartment.

"Well I'm running to the ladies room." I said smiling. When I returned I heard whispering inside the cart.

"Where did she come from?" Pansy wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but whoever she is she's weird." Draco said rustling his newspaper.

"I like her." Harry said defending me, "sure she's a little new to this but she's nice."

"Of course you would say that Potter. What you already like her?" Draco asked. Blaise and Pansy laughed at this and I could only assume there was a blush on Harry's face. Draco, I bet was smirking, so I decided enough was enough and walked into the compartment. Admittedly everyone went silent as I stood there in the doorway.

"Now that you're done gossiping, move your feet so I can sit." I said sitting down once they did as I commanded. I started reading again when I heard Hermione's voice break my thoughts.

"So your parents knew you were a witch and didn't tell you?" Hermione asked attentively looking at me with eyes full of concern of some sorts.

"They didn't want me being a part of your world." I said nonchalantly while reading my book, "I tend to attract trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Pansy asked not caring about personal space. Looking up into her eyes I muttered "nosy."

"Never mind you." I said looking outside the window to the slowing down trees, "Oh look, were here!

"Oh! Quick we have to put on our uniforms!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up and pulling down her luggage. Everyone jumped up and started doing the same pulling their uniforms over their clothes. I moved out of the way of the rushing teens and reached for my suitcases. I got one down with ease, but another one seemed to be stuck. I gave tugs and pulls, but it wouldn't budge.

"You annoying, witch!" Draco's voice sounded right next to my ear and sent shivers down my back. His hand pulled down my suitcase with ease and shoved it into my hand. I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Thank you Blondie." I told him as I moved pass him and out into the hallway of the train. Once outside Draco, Pansy, and Blaise quickly departed from us.

"Well excuse me or having a cold!" I yelled after them, but received nothing but a wave from Blaise.

"Don't worry about them their just a bunch of arses." Ron told me and I nodded.

"Now where do I go?" I asked looking at the many kids milling around.

"Well since this is your first time at Hogwarts you take the boats over to the castle." Hermione told me pointing to a pathway that probably leads down to the humongous lake. Nodding I was about to move when a booming voice scared the shit out of me.

"First years this way!" A giant of man boomed to frightened little eleven year olds. I stood there staring in shock. Slowly the giant tottered over to us and had a huge smile on his face.

"'ello Harry, Hermione, and Ron how are you guys doing?" The giant asked smiling at the teens he then seemed to notice me, "and who is this!" He asked smiling.

"This is Rachel, she's new here." Hermione informed the giant, "Rachel this is Hagrid the groundskeeper for Hogwarts."

"'ello!" Hagrid said holding out his hand for me to shake but it was so huge. I took it as best I could and began to shake. He smiled and dropped his hand.

"Well since this is your first year you get to ride in the boats." Hagrid said smiling and turning around to start down the pathway. I waved to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then began to follow Hagrid. It didn't take long, but finally we arrived at the shores where nervous first years stood by boats.

"Alright you lots get in the boats of four. Rachel you can have your own boat." Hagrid told me. I smiled and made my way towards an empty boat and got in. When everyone was situated the boats began to push their way off the shore and into the water. The ride was peaceful and uneventful. When we finally made it to the castle Professor McGonagall was standing there waiting there for us and looking scary as ever. Her bun pulled into the impossibly tight self that it always was. I took up the back of the crowd since I was talled then all the eleven year olds with my heels.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall said smiling softly and surprising me, " soon you will walk through these doors into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin." There was whispers around as to what house people wanted to be in when finally Professor McGonagall deemed it time, "come it's time!" The doors opened and suddenly we saw a huge room with four long stretching tables with different colors and at the back of the room stood the table with all the teachers. Slowly we followed Professor McGonagall into the room where we all looked up at the ceiling to see that there was a dark sky with a moon and candles floating. I gasped and almost tripped on my heels. When we reached the front of the room Professor McGonagall place a stool in front of us and then place a hat of the stool. Soon the hat gave a laugh and a face suddenly pop out of the of it.

_In times of old, when I was new,__  
And__Hogwarts__barely started,__  
The founders of our noble school__  
Thought never to be parted.__  
United by a common goal,__  
They had the selfsame yearning__  
To make the world's best magic school__  
And pass along their learning.__  
"Together we will build and teach"__  
The four good friends decided.__  
And never did they dream that they__  
Might some day be divided.__  
For were there such friends anywhere__  
As__Slytherin__and__Gryffindor__?__  
Unless it was the second pair__  
Unless it was the second pair__  
Of__Hufflepuff__and__Ravenclaw__,__  
So how could it have gone so wrong?__  
How could such friendships fail?__  
Why, I was there, so I can tell__  
The whole sad, sorry tale.__  
Said__Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those__  
Whose ancestry's purest."__  
Said__Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose__  
Intelligence is surest"__  
Said__Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those__  
With brave deeds to their name."__  
Said__Hufflepuff__, "I'll teach the lot__  
And treat them just the same."__  
These differences caused little strife__  
When first they came to light.__  
For each of the four founders had__  
A house in which they might__  
Take only those they wanted, so,__  
For instance,__Slytherin__  
Took only pure-blood wizards__  
Of great cunning just like him.__  
And only those of sharpest mind__  
Were taught by__Ravenclaw__  
While the bravest and the boldest__  
Went to daring__Gryffindor__.__  
Good__Hufflepuff__, she took the rest__  
and taught them all she knew,__  
Thus, the__Houses__and their founders__  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So

_Hogwarts__worked in harmony__  
for several happy years,__  
but then discord crept among us__  
feeding on our faults and fears._

The

_Houses__that, like pillars four__  
had once held up our school__  
now turned upon each other and__  
divided, sought to rule.__  
And for a while it seemed the school__  
must meet an early end.__  
what with dueling and with fighting__  
and the clash of friend on friend.__  
And at last there came a morning__  
when old__Slytherin__departed__  
and though the fighting then died out__  
he left us quite downhearted.__  
And never since the founders four__  
were whittled down to three__  
have the__Houses__been united__  
as they once were meant to be._

And now the Sorting Hat is here

_and you all know the score:__  
I sort you into__Houses__  
because that is what I'm for.__  
But this year I'll go further,__  
listen closely to my song:__  
though condemned I am to split you__  
still I worry that it's wrong,__  
though I must fulfill my duty__  
and must quarter every year__  
still I wonder whether sorting__  
may not bring the end I fear.__  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,__  
the warning history shows,__  
for our__Hogwarts__is in danger__  
from external, deadly foes__  
and we must unite inside her__  
or we'll crumble from within__  
I have told you, I have warned you...__  
let the Sorting now begin._

I couldn't help but smile at the song, but I didn't have much time to think of the song for Professor McGonagall shouted out.

"Aldrich, Christina!" A girl with long, blonde curls stepped up. She seemed like she was about to pee herself so I quickly cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted.

"I like your shoes!" They were black combat boots. I could feel the stairs of a hundred people on me but I didn't care for the girl was smiling and looking more comfortable.

"Hush you!" Professor McGonagall shouted at me. I smiled cheekily.

"Sorry!" Shaking her head Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the girl and there was a silence.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. The girl stood up and made her way towards the clapping table but not before giving me a huge hug.

"Thank you!" She said looking up at me. She then skipped off towards the table. I smiled and waited for the next person to be sorted.

"Abruzzi, Chris!" A boy with dark hair and dark tan skin made his way towards the stool with swag. He seemed confident and cocky. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN!" The boy smiled and made his way towards the clapping table of silver of green. The sorting continued until they got to a boy named Grimes, Matthew. I perked up at that because he had the same last name. The boy with short brown hair made his way towards the stool and sat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and then the boy smiled and jumped off the stool and made his way towards the table with red and gold. I knew I was next and waited for my name.

"Grimes, Rachel!" I slowly made my way towards the stool for now I seemed nervous. Once I sat and the hat was place upon my head I could hear a voice within my head.

_Ah, a late bloomer you are! Your powers just now decided to come out. Where should I put you…Gryffindor would be a great place to house you. You are brave and courageous Gryffindor would surely be a great house, but there's another house great for you. Slytherin will lead you on to the way to greatness. With your blood you could be in that house. _

"_Any house will do." I answered. _

_Very well then it will be… _

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted and there was no applause. I stood and smiled and gave a huge bow.

"Thank you!" I shouted smiling. There was then clapping from the Slytherin table and I looked to see Blaise smiling at me. I skipped over to the table easily even though I was in heels and walk over to where Blaise was sitting with Draco. I smiled down at Blaise and then look at Draco.

"Move over Blondie." I told Draco smiling sweetly.

"No! What makes you think you can boss me around; it actually should be the other way around." He told me and glared at me up and down. Giving a shrug I pushed my way in between them and heard Draco grunt.

"You annoying witch!" He shouted and glared at me, but I just laughed. Soon the sorting started again and everyone was sorted. When that was over Dumbledore stood up and made his way towards the candles encrusted podium.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts to returning students and for new students welcome! Before we start our great feast I would like to go over a few rules. No students allowed in the restricted section of the library and, unless for a lesson, do not go into the Dark Forest! Now let us begin our feast!" Suddenly piles of food appeared onto the table. I could feel my mouthn begin to produce drool when I heard laughing.

"Don't drool Rachel." Blaise said laughing said laughing at my face. I pouted and pursed my lips.

"I'm hungry!" I whined and started piling food on my plate. Blaise laughed and started to do the same. I took a bite of my chicken and moaned.

"This is good!" I said pointing my fork at the chicken.

"Well you have house elves to thank for that." Blaise said taking a bite of his own food.

"There are elves too!"

"Yes you idiot!" Draco said joining in our conversation, "how else do you think we cook." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and looked at his plate to see only vegetables and fruits.

"You're a vegetarian?" I asked taking my fork and poking a strawberry off his plate and into my mouth.

"Yeah, so what?" He said shooting glares at me for the stealing of his food.

"Oh I just admire vegetarians." I said looking at him then at my plate. My plate was full of meats and carbohydrates, "I feel unhealthy compared to them."

"You probably are." Draco said smirking. I rolled my eyes and started eating again. When the feast was over the Head Boy and Girl lead us back to the room and the Head Boy just happen to be Draco. Our housing was deep in the dungeons and once we arrived we were standing in front of an impressive oak door.

"Now don't forget this password or you can't get in!" Draco hisses and then turned towards the door, "pureblood." The doors swung open and we all walked into the room. It was a dimly lit large room with dark green and silvers. I smiled and already began to like the room.

"Now girls up the stairs on the right and boys on the left." The Head Girl Astoria Greengrass said pointing to the stairs respectively. No girl couldn't help but stare at the beauty of Astoria. She had long, beautiful brown hair that fell in soft waves. And skin without a trace of acne or blemishes. I looked down at my body and knew I was short and curvy but didn't have hair like hers and knew I was different in looks.

"Don't doubt yourself." Blaise voice said with, I know, a smile on his face, "your just as pretty as Astoria." I turned and smiled at Blaise and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Blaise made his way towards the stairs and made his way up them. I followed suit with the other stairs and found my dorm, which happen to be with Pansy.

"Oh great I'm with you!" Pansy's high voice squeaked. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my bed with my suitcases on them. Putting all my clothes away took sometime but I finally finished seeing Pansy asleep. I noticed that the dungeons were cold and to my liking so I wouldn't have to strip down to only my undergarments. Pulling on a pair of dark red shorts that were a little too short and a tank top that was black and little too tight and short so it showed my stomach I hopped into bed. I still got to hot easily and so the less the clothes the better. Feeling my eyes begin to droop I succumbed to the depths of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of the Dragon and the Bat! Please Review!**

I could feel a breeze across my stomach so I pulled my covers up to cover myself. I then felt the breeze swiped my blanket off my body and onto the ground. I sat up shivering to see that I was sleeping outside.

"What!" I screamed and noticed I was covered in dirt. Standing up I grabbed my blanket and made my way towards the castle. I stomped my way down towards the dungeons and stopped in front of the huge oak door.

"Pureblood!" I screamed at the door and waited for it to open, "open you fucking door!" Once they were I stomped my way into the common to find some Slytherins milling about.

"Where's Draco fucking Malfoy!" I screamed and suddenly all the Slytherins turned around. Laughter broke out and I smiled, "yeah har har har! Now where is he!"

"Right here mudblood." Came the silky voice of Draco Malfoy. My head snapped to where he stood and I hiss. Stomping my way over to him I punched him straight in the face. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"That's for touching me while I'm sleeping!" I shouted at him and then waved my hand back and forth, "owwwww! What is your face made of…marble?"

"No my face is made of regular skin and now I think my nose is broken!" Draco said while holding his nose, "how dare you!"

"Draco bear!" Pansy moved to help Draco but Draco just shoved her off. I rolled my eyes at the exchange and felt a hand take my hand.

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked looking at my now bruising hand, "you really shouldn't have done that Draco."

"You're taking her side!" Draco exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief, "how can you Blaise."

"You were the one that put her outside you deserved it."

"What is going on here." A monotone voice drawled behind me. Turning around I came to face with a pale man with shoulder length ebony hair. He had a huge nose and it was slightly crooked and he wore long billowing black robes, "Miss. Grimes if you please care to explain the situation?" I knew this teacher as Professor Snape of potions and also Head of the Slytherin house.

"Rachel just punched me!" Draco told Professor Snape as he stood with the help of Pansy, "she's violent!"

"I did that because Draco put me outside!" I exclaimed looking at Professor Snape with pleading eyes.

"Is this true Draco?" Professor Snape asked looking at the blonde.

"Well yes, but…" Draco didn't get to get his point all the way across because Professor Snape butted in.

"So you will both be serving detention tomorrow."

"But!" Draco and I both tried to negotiate but it was too late. I stomped as Professor Snape turned in a billow of robes.

"Oh and I suggest you put something on Miss. Grimes." Professor Snape said as he made his way out into the hallways. Blushing when I realized just how exposed I was I covered myself with my blanket and ran up the stairs into my room. I quickly dress into the robes that were apparently magically given to me over night and brushed my hair. Then going to the bathroom I replied my makeup that was smudged all over my face. Walking out of my bedroom I walked again downstairs to find that not many people were there, thankfully, and Blaise was witing for me.

"I thought you could use someone to vent to." He offered and I admittedly smile, "or we can just ditch breakfast and hang…or maybe you can show me what's under those robes." He joked sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"That will never happen Blaise not in a million years." I told him as we walked out of the Sytherin common room and into the hallways of the dungeons, "so I was wondering why Draco and Harry don't get along? I mean the whole different houses might add a little too it, but really were mature adults that can choose to have our own friends."

"Oh well you don't know the Malfoy family. It's all about Sytherin ruling over all the other houses especially Gryffindor. Also, Draco once asked Harry if he wanted to be friends with him and then Harry said no to it because Draco didn't like Ron. That there cause a little rivalry between them or just Draco thinking of Harry as his rival." Blaise explained smiling like he was looking upon fond memories.

"Well that's just stupid."I said waiting for the moving staircase to reach us. Really they had moving staircases! "I mean I think thy would make great friends."

"Yeah I've always thought of that…especially being friends with Ron and Hermione, but you know Draco "no fraternizing with enemies""

"Oh so somebody wants to be friends with the red head and I believe Pansy calls her "the know it all"" I said smiling at Blaise and beginning my ascent up the stairs. As I was walking up the stairs I tripped , but caught myself just in time before I could fall off the stairs.

"Whoa watch it there high heels!" Blaise joked grabbing my arm and pulling me close. I could feel my heart rate begin to speed up again but ignored it.

"Thanks as I've said trouble finds me."

"Yes I guess so. Now let's get a move on before Draco wonders where we are." Blaise said grabbing my hand and breaking into a run while pulling me. We ran up the stairs and down an enormous hallway to arrive in front of the opening to the Great Hall. Finding our seats I was given the cold shoulder by half the table because it was girls mad at me for socking Draco, "don't worry their just upset because you hurt their precious Draco."

"Yeah, but I'm getting off to a great start at making friends." I said pouting and starting to load up my plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and fruits.

"Hey you've got me!" Blaise whined to me putting his head on my shoulder, "don't you love me!"

"Yes, yes, now let me eat you annoying dog!" I laughed. I was halfway through my breakfast when there were screeches that scared the hell out of me. Looking up hundreds of owls swooped about with letters or parcels in their mouths. A large black one slowly made its way towards me and dropped a huge parcel onto the table effectively scaring me.

"What the hell!" I shouted and was about to hide under my seat when Blaise laughed and said it was okay. Looking at the parcel soon I heard another screech and soon a much smaller barn owl delivered two letters to me. Taking the more important looking one I opened it and read.

_Dear Miss. Grimes, _

_ I, Professor McGonagall, took the liberty of buying your books. Soon you'll be in need of a wand so we shall head to Diagon Alley tonight after all your classes. Luckily, your schedule today doesn't call for wands so you shall be fine. I hope you have a great first day, but I am very disappointed in you for getting detention. Try not to attract so much trouble you mother would be having a fit. _

_ Sincerely. _

_ Professor McGonagall _

I sighed and opened my next letter to find my schedule which was Herbology first block, Divination second block, Care of Magical Creatures third block and lastly Potions. All the class were ninety minutes like my last school so I could do this.

"Oh look we have Potions together!" Blaise said happily, "that class we also share with the Gryffindors. Also, I believe you have Herbology and Divination with Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"That's good the only class I have to worry about is Care of Magical Creatures. Do you know anyone in it?" I asked putting my schedule in the pocket of my robes.

"Yes Astoria Greengrass." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Great and I've heard she gets perfect grades and is loved by all the teachers." I said grumpily eating my toast, "what is she not?"

"I know what you mean." Blaise said eating his own breakfast. We finished breakfast and parted ways where I slowly made my way out to the greenhouse.

"Welcome, welcome to everyone today we preparing for N.E.W.T. exams." Professor Sprout told all the seventh years, "now Rachel you're going to have to do a lot of extra work and reading, you understand?"

"Yes Professor Sprout I just got my books today and plan to do lots of reading tonight." I told her smiling. Professor Sprout nodded and began the lesson where I listened intently and took notes. I didn't even notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but when I did I waved. When class was over I caught up with them and smiled at all of them.

"So who here doesn't like Divination?" I asked walking alongside Harry. Admittedly Harry and Ron pointed to Hermione and she scowled at them.

"It's because of that teacher!" She tried to defend herself. I smiled.

"It's okay I know I'm not going to like it because who wants to know their future?" I asked no one in particular, but they all nodded.

"Oh and Rachel whatever you need help on I'm more than happy to help you." Hermione told me smiling, "I mean you have a lot on your plate!"

"I know right! Thank you I just might take you up on that offer." I smiled and then I noticed where they had lead me. We stood in front of a ladder that led up in the ceiling, "this is Divination?"

"Yes." Harry said stepping up the ladder and moving into the ceiling, "a little weird, right?"

"A lot of weird a classroom in a ceiling."

"At least it's not in the Great Lake with the Giant Squid right." Ron joked and laughed. My eyes widen at this and I could almost feel my throat become small.

"You guys have a Giant Squid?"

"Let's just get to Divinations how about." Hermione said before any could ask any more questions. I nodded and made my way up the ladder and into the room. The Slytherins were already there. The room smelled of incense and smoke. There were pillows everywhere and little tables with students sitting at them. I found a table that fit four and then we waited.

"Welcome to Divinations!" A breathy voice said entering the room. We looked to find Professor Trelawney standing in the doorway with her hands out stretched. I could feel the eye roll that came from Hermione and snickered.

"Divinations a way into the future and something you'll never forget. Deep dark mysterious that are waiting to be unlocked! Welcome!" Professor Trelawney breathed smiling, "now go along and look into your futures!" She waved her hand and the lesson started I looked into the glass magic ball sitting on the table and waited. Huffing I crossed my arms.

"Is this all were supposed to do? No notes or anything." I asked tapping the crystal ball.

"Pretty much. Isn't it great!" Ron said laughing, "I love this class you almost do nothing!"

"Well I already don't like it." I hissed, "this is boring!"

"I'm glad someone can finally see my pain!" Hermione said smiling at me. I smiled. I already knew Hermione and I would become friends because of our love of learning. Soon Professor Trelawney made her way over to us.

"And what have you guys seen over here?" She asked smiling brightly. I couldn't help, but feel guilty about hating her lesson when she was trying so hard.

"Nothing!" Hermione said, but more like hissed at the teacher. I stared in shock. _She must really hate this class._

"Well let's see!" Professor Trelawney looked at me then at the crystal ball. Her eyes suddenly went a dark stormy gray and her hand reached out and caught my hand in a powerful grip.

"Love and darkness threaten you. You shall lose the one you love to the darkness!" Suddenly as it came her eyes became their clear blue again and she looked fine, "well it seems you were right nothing in the crystal ball today." She then moved onto the next group and started chatting with them. We all sat in silence until Ron broke it.

"Well that was weird!"

"Was she talking to you Rachel?" Harry asked looking at me with eyes full of concern. I shook my head and blinked my eyes.

"I don't know." I answered. I mean when she had been talking all I could see was Draco's dead body and the man of my dreams.

"Well I think she's crazy!" Hermione said taking out a notebook and beginning to do other homework. I shook my head and looked out the window into the dark skies of Scotland.

When Divinations ended I was going to Care of Magical Creatures but the lesson had been canceled because it was raining outside, so we had a study in the library. When I arrived I noticed all the girls of Slytherin hovering about Astoria, but she didn't seemed to pay them attention unless necessary. She was talking to her blonde friend who was just as pretty and of the same amazing height. I mean the girls towered over me. I was staring at them when I felt hands wrapped around me. I turned in the arms to find Blaise smiling cheekily at me.

"Blaise!" I hugged the boy and crushed him as best I could, "have I said anything about personal space yet?" I laughed.

"No, not yet I'm waiting to see if I can break it."

"You've already broken it, but anyway my day isn't going that bad!" I told him how I did in Herbology and how I hated Divinations. He snorted in laughter at what happen with Professor Trelawney, "hey what if she really did tell a prophecy?" I asked feeling sad that Blaise would find this funny.

"Rachel, Professor Trelawney is crazy! You shouldn't believe what she tells you." I slowly nodded and agreed.

"Blaise what are you doing talking to the mudblood!" Draco's voice question as stood at my side, "we don't talk to people with dirty blood." I could feel everyone's eyes now on us and I rolled my eyes.

"Blondie I don't care what you call me to me it's like a nickname." I said pushing pass him and going to seat at the empty table. Putting all my books on the table I began to read into Herbology when again Draco came up behind me.

"Well then, ugly, what are you doing?" I could feel his smirk and the word "ugly" brought back bad memories, but I didn't falter.

"Herbology." I told him as he sat down across from me. Blaise followed suit and sat down also. I could feel Draco's eyes on me while I did my homework, "yes is there a problem?"

"Oh no I was just stunned by your ugliness." He smirk and waved his hand in the air in front of his nose, "and the stench too."

"Draco knock it off." Blaise tried to defend me, but Draco went on.

"I mean her poor parents must look worst if she came from them!" He laughed and I heard snickering and looked around to see Pansy listening in. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

"You know what Draco, you can talk smack about me but never and I mean never are you allowed to talk bad about my parents!" I shouted and I jumped over the table to tackle him to the ground. We roll in a heap of limbs and then I was straddling him and punching him. He managed to roll us over and then suddenly, before he could stop himself, he punched me. There was a stunned silence and everything seemed to stop moving.

"_Bitch!" SMACK_

The flashback ended and I started to cry silently. Madam Prince was coming over and starting to yell but I couldn't hear anything.

"Draco get off of her!" Blaise screamed and lunched his body at Draco. They fell together but Draco didn't put up a fight. Blaise quickly moved over to me and started to check me over, "let's get out of here!" He picked me up bridal style and was about to leave when Madam Prince stopped us.

"What is going on here?" She asked looking at the fallen table and looking at Draco who was still sitting dumbly on the ground.

"Nothing my friend here just fell and I'm taking her to the nurse."Blaise said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Okay…" Madam Prince didn't seemed convince but slowly stepped out of the way. Blaise brushed past her and into the hallways of the castle.

"I'm okay Blaise I don't have to go to the nurse." I tried to tell him but he didn't seem to leave any room for me to argue. We arrived at the nurses office to find her not there. Blaise got me ice and what he told me was a bruising potion.

"It will help with the bruise." He said and uncorked it and handed it to me. I took a sniff and admittedly gagged.

"Do I have to?" I asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Not unless you want a big, black, ugly bruise on the side of your face." Blaise said seriously and mimicked the motion of throwing back a shot, "do it quick and it will be less painless." I stared at the bottle, put my lips to it, and threw it back. I gagged and sputtered some of the potion.

"Urgh that's horrible!" I said holding out my hands for water, Blaise did as I requested and handed me a glass of water, "how can anyone drink that?" I asked taking a gulp of water. Swishing the water around my mouth I then spit into the bowl next to the bed.

"It's not supposed to taste good it's supposed to help you." Blaise answered smiling at me. I smiled and stood up.

"Well I have to be going I have to meet Professor McGonagall to get my wand." I waved as I exited the room and made my way to Professor McGonagall office. Just as I was turning the corner Professor McGonagall turned to and we bumped into each other, "oh I'm sorry!"

"Rachel I was just coming to get you. Shall we be one our way?" She asked and started to lead. Soon we arrived at a closet, or what looked like a closet, and entered. A huge fireplace was inside and there was a stand standing right next to it containing dust of some sorts.

"What's this?" I asked and stood inside the fireplace to look up it, but there was nothing to look up at because it didn't have an opening, "what's it doing inside a closet?"

"This is one of the ways of means of travel." Professor McGonagal told me, "now stand inside the fireplace. Good. Now take a handful of dust and clearly say Diagon Alley while throwing the dust onto the ground." I did as I was commanded and took a handful of dust and threw the dust down and said Diagon Alley. Next thing I knew I was standing in a totally different fireplace in a pub and there were tons of people looking at me...I smiled sheepishly and quickly stepped out of the fireplace and waited. When there was a puff of green smoke and Professor McGonagall stepped out into the pub I started to feel excited.

_Me a wand! I already love this school except for Draco Malfoy. Urgh just thinking about him makes me sick._

**Please review! I love reviews! I want to see how I'm doing at writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 of the Dragon and the Bat. Please review!**

We made our way out of the pub and into the streets of Diagon Alley. The streets were crowded and circulating with people. Following Professor McGonagall closely behind, we eventually arrived at a shop called Ollivanders Wand Shop. Stepping into the dimly lit room, it smelled of old woods and musk, I kind of like the atmosphere. Professor McGonagall moved to stand in front of the counter and rung the bell. Soon a hunched over, old man with white hair came wobbling in.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The old man asked looking at me with twinkling eyes, "I'm guessing you are here to attain a wand, am I right?"

"Yes sir!" I smiled and bounce a little on my spot. The old mad smiled and motioned for me to come forward and I did as I was asked. Moving towards the counter, I thought of how much my life was changing. Before I was your average teen having ordinary things happen to me. I thought back to school.

"_Hey freak!"A teasing voice shouted at me, "where's your little friends? Did they leave you too just like Michael?" I rolled my eyes and continued putting things in my locker, when I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder, and haul me around. A beautiful girl with long chocolate curls stood before me seething, "don't you ignore me!" I watched her pink lips dragged across her teeth. _

"_What am I suppose to do? Greet you?" I asked looking into her emerald eyes, "because if you wanted me to greet you I would have given you the birdie." I let my red lips part into a smile. That's when I felt and heard the smack that echoed throughout the hallway. My head was snapped to the side from the impact of the slap. _

"_You...don't you get smart with me! You're just a little, and I mean little, slut who stole Michael from me!" When she said little she looked over my body probably comparing mine, which was short and curvy, to hers, which was tall and board like. I rolled my eyes and looked her straight in the face. _

"_Michael was never yours." I snarled and kneed her in the stomach. She bent over coughing and I could see spit leaking out of her mouth. She quickly recovered and took me by the hair and sent flying into the lockers. I slowly slid down to the ground and waited, and sure enough a kick was delivered to my stomach. The kicks continued and I could feel blood rising in my throat. _

"_Olivia!" The deep voice of Michael would have sent chills down my back in the past, but now just made me feel sad. I looked up in time to see Michael pull Olivia away from me. My vision blurred and the last thing I saw was Michael's face before I woke up at home. _

"Okay, give this a shot!" The old man said holding out a box for me. I snapped out of my daydream and did as I was told. I opened the box and was greeted to the sight of a lovely reddish-brown wand that was around 8 inches, "rosewood, dragon Heartstring, and 8 inches long." The old man cough out to me and I nodded in return.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked not quite knowing what to do with the new wand.

"Give it a flick!" Professor McGonagall told me smiling and gesturing with her hands what to do. I nodded and gave the wand a small flick and suddenly some of the boxes behind the counter came hurling out of the walls. I gasped and quickly put the wand down.

"Okay not that one, moving on, let's try this one." He handed me another one and I opened it to see a bright brown wand, "hazel, phoenix feather, and 10 inches long." I looked into his eyes and when I saw twinkling I gave the wand a small flick. The boxes that were on the ground came flying towards me. I gave a squeak and ducked as one came barreling at me. I dodge just in time, but it went flying towards Professor McGonagall who simply flicked her wind and the box dropped to the ground. The man stared at me and then took the wand gently from my hand, "last one and I think it's a winner!" He said handing me a box. I reluctantly opened the box and looked at the wand. It was black, slim, and beautiful, "blackthorn, Thestral tail hair, and 12 inches long." He whispered in happiness. I nodded dumbly feeling entranced by the wand. I give it a flick and instead of chaos happening a glow began to erupt from the wall. I smiled and looked at the glow with prideful eyes. I felt a hand of my shoulder and I turned my head to see Professor McGonagall smiling at me.

"This one!" She said looking at the wand. I smiled and agree and we made our purchase bidding the old man good byes. He told me not to worry about the boxes because I wasn't the only witch or wizard who's ever done that. Feeling relief we made our way back to the pub. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was too busy staring at the bag in my hands. Soon I felt my body collide with another and heard a grunt. We fell in a heap, I started to get up, and that's when I noticed who was under me. It was none other than Draco Malfoy looking pissed as can be.

"You!" He hissed looking at me and then pushing me off of him. I tumbled onto the ground and hit my head and whispered a ow.

"Draco Malfoy! That is no way to treat a lady!" Prfessor McGonagall shouted at the boy. The boy had some decency to look guilty and approached me again. Instead of spitting on me, he offered me his hand which I took. He pulled me up and close to him, so he could whispered something to me.

"Watch it, mudblood!" He hissed and turned in a billow of robes not much unlike Professor Snape. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Professor McGonagall looking at me with a serious expression.

"Is everything alright? I mean between Draco and you." She asked and turned and started back towards the pub. I followed her lead and shook my head.

"Everything's fine." I answered dodging people on the street. The colorful shops moved by me with their glory. Soon, we arrive at the pub again and took the fireplace back home.

_Isn't that a weird thing to say!_ I thought smiling as we arrived in the same close we departed in.

"Well I have to be going Miss. Grimes." Professor McGonagall said waving and disappearing down the hall. I look down at my package, smiled, and started my journey back to my room. It didn't take me long because I half jog half ran to the common room. I wanted to show Blaise my new wand. Telling the doors the password they opened and I skipped into the room. Finding Blaise wasn't hard and when I did I placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" I sang in a deep voice. Blaise laughed and pulled at my hands.

"Let me guess...the only Slytherin who would ever actually do this to me." Blaise said laughing and removing my hands from his face to look over his shoulder at me, "maybe if you kicked me in the backed and screamed "guess who" I would have had a trouble guessing who it was."

"I'll think about that for next time." I said smiling and laughing at his face as it showed fear of being kick, "I'm kidding, but anyway guess what I got."

"What?" He asked looking at the bag with curious eyes. I smiled slowly took the box out of the bag. Once he saw the box he knew what it was, "a wand."

"Yep!" I said looking at the box with magical eyes. I opened the lid and the wand laid there enticingly. Blaise whistled appreciatively and I nodded, "right. Isn't is beautiful?" I asked looking up at him, he nodded.

"What's it made of?"

"Blackthorn wood and Thestral hair." I said excitedly letting my fingers drift over the wood. I could feel my blood pumping through my veins telling me to take it out of the box. I did as my body was telling me and took the wand out of the box, "I love this wand!"

"You two were meant to be." Blaise told me. Putting my wand away in my robes I let out a yawn.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, Blaise."

"You haven't even had dinner, are you sure?" Blaise asked looking at me with worried eyes. I nodded and started to make my way towards the stairs.

"Yeah I'm sure." Making my way up the stairs, I made it to my room, and shut the door. I felt exhausted, so I moved towards my bureau and started to remove my clothes from it. Taking out a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, I slipped them on. Flopping onto the bed, I soon found my eyelids closing.

I awoke to Pansy's soft snoring. I actually found it quite cute, but I would never tell her that because that would end me up in the hospital. Sitting up in my bed I felt dizzy from lack of food. I slowly crept out of the bed and padded across the rug to the door. Making my way downstairs I entered the common room where there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. I knew I had to get food, so I made my out of the common room and into the hallways. I had heard some students talking about how the house elves would make you food if you missed an eating. The house elves prepared food down in the kitchens, so I made my way down there. I knew it was pass curfew, but I was hungry and could smell the food as I got closer. Once I arrived I was greeted by a fascinating sight. Draco was sitting on one of the benches in the kitchen with a plate of food in front of him reading a muggle book. I knew it was a muggle book because it was quite popular around the world right now. I hid in my spot and planned on staying there, but a voice squeak up behind me.

"Is there something you be needing Miss!" I turned and was greeted with to the sight of a house elf. He wore drapes for clothes and had long floppy eyes with two large blue eyes. My eyes widen and I turned my body and found that Draco was now looking at me. I opened my mouth in an attempt to say something, but nothing came out. Draco sighed and motioned for me to sit. I debated on whether I should or not, but finally my stomach was too much for me to handle.

"Yes, can you get me some food?" I asked the elf then I moved to seat on the bench across Draco. The elf nodded and asked me what I wanted and I told her anything with chicken. When the elf disappeared to go get my food there was an awkward silence that followed, "what are you doing here?" I asked looking Draco straight in the eyes. There was a silence, but soon he opened his mouth.

"Eating." He said pointing to his food. His plate consisted of fruits, veggies, and tofu. I blanched at the thought of tofu, but nodded.

"Having fun?" I asked looking at him then at the book, "I mean reading too." Draco scowled at that and put his book away under the table. I laughed, "no you don't have to put it away, it's a good book I've heard." Draco looked at me and then nodded.

"Do not, I mean do not, tell anyone I'm reading this!" He hissed with a burning gray eyes and I simply nodded waving my hand.

"Yes, yes, the pureblood doesn't read muggle books." I said looking around to see if the elf was coming back anytime soon. Draco hesitated, looking as if he wanted to ask me something, "speak up, I won't bite."

"What were you doing in Diagon Alley today?" He huffed out the question. I was surprised by the question. What did the great Draco Malfoy want to know about the mudblood Rachel Grimes?

"I was buying a wand." His eyebrow raised at this, "what you still don't believe I'm a witch?"

"Kind of, yeah." He smirked and shot me a look of I'm greater then you. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest which I then realized that I was only in my pajamas. Oh well can't do anything about it.

"Here Miss your chicken." The house elf had appeared at some point and was now standing next to me holding a plate of food. There was a beautiful piece of cooked chicken with mash potatoes and corn. She also handed me a glass of juice.

"Thank you so much! I am so hungry!" I told the elf then started to dig in. The elf just smiled and bowed before turning away to get to more work.

"You stuff your mouth like the Weasel." Draco observed. I stopped eating for a second to glared at him.

"I'm hungry!" I whined and started to eat again. He laughed, actually laughed, and smiled at me. I stared shock faced at him, but then he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" He asked looking at me with a look of curiosity. I shook my head and said never mind and went back to eating this time much slower. We settled into a comfortable silence and when I was finished I looked up at the handsome boy.

_Wait did I just say handsome? _I thought, but quickly shook my head and look at him again, "so you really hate that I'm in your house, right?" When I said this he stopped eating and looked at me.

"Yes you're better suited for Gryffindor where you can go hang with all the Gryffindorks." He said smirking. My mouth dropped opened and I threw my napkin at him. He easily caught it and placed it on the table holding it between his thumb and pointer finger like it was something really dirty, "I'm just telling the truth."

"Well I think I'm better suited for Sytherin and I'm glad I was put in my house because then Blaise and I can be together." I saw Draco's eye twitch when I said this, so I felt a smile tugged on my lips, "does someone not like that I'm hanging with their best friend?" I asked in a baby voice teasing him.

"As a matter of fact, I don't!" He forced between gritted teeth. I smiled and got off my bench and moved over to Draco's. I hesitantly put my arms around him.

"We'll share him how about that?" I asked into his ear. He tensed and I could feel him shivering. I smiled and leaned back to look at him, "what do you say."

"First, get off me and second, fine." He said trying to push me off of him and I did as I was told and got off of him. I smiled and made my way out of the kitchens.

"I'll see you later Draco." I said waving to the boy. He only glared in return which made me laugh. As soon as I arrived at m room I collapsed on my bed and admittedly fell asleep.

**Reviews are nice! Please review. **


End file.
